The Great Escape
by Marie S Zachary
Summary: Charles has an idea to escape from La Force with the help of a friend of his who is a prison guard
1. Charles Gets An Idea

Disclaimer: I don't own Tale of Two Cities

Charles looked up as one of the jailers came into the cell.

"I brought you food," the jailer said.

"Thank you sir," Charles replied.

This jailer was the kindest one. He had even treated him as a friend. Perhaps it was because they had gone to school together as children.

"Anore," Charles asked, "May I ask you a question?"

"What is it sir," Anore asked.

"My name is Charles by the way... what happens if a prisoner dies before they are guillotined? For example if they were to die in their cell."

"They are put in a tumbrel and their body is thrown in the junkyard."

"How do they get it to the junkyard. Do they throw the body over the fence or-"

"Of course not. There is a latch that leads into the junkyard large enough to pass in and our"

_A latch, _Charles thought a plan forming in his mind.

"So if a person were to be put in the junkyard they could find their way out?" Charles asked.

"They would have to wait until morning," Anore said, "It is too dark to find your way in the night and that would be dangerous"

"Who drives the tumbrels," Charles asked.

"Tomorrow," Anore said, "I do"

"Good," Charles replied, "I will be dead tomorrow"

"You will be what," Anore asked

"Not really," Charles said, "I will **appear **to be dead."

"Oh ****," Anore said, "I can't. If I get caught-"

"You won't," Charles said, "all you need to is go to the junkyard"

"No. It's too dangerous for you. I've got a better plan instead."

"You have?"

"Yes," Anore said, "Once we have driven a bit out of the way I will stop at Temple bar where you will change into a uniform like the one I am wearing," Anore explained...


	2. Charles Point Of View

I am so excited. Tomorrow morning I will be out of La Force prison for good. I have a plan. It is a plan that I just came up with and it is not something I would have been able to do had it not been for my friend Anore. He is my jailer. He was my friend when we went to school together.

This plan requires me to appear to be dead. I must be completely still. I must not be breathing... or rather appear not to be breathing. There are some ways I could accomplish this but my friend said he had an idea and that he would be in the prison by nightfall. I trust him. I have to trust him. I am so excited about being freed from La Force. It was more then the idea of being freed. I would be reunited with Lucie again. I would be reunited with Little Lucie as well. I would be reunited with all my friends and all my loved ones. Nothing else matters. Nothing is more important then my loved ones. They're my heart and soul. Tomorrow I will see them again. I can't wait.

I think about the way that things were before here. I long for those days again. I just long for my family and my loved ones. My biggest concern is that I won't be able to remain positive. What if I can't remain positive anymore. But I have all the more reason to be so. I wonder if the things that used to get on my nerves will do so now. I doubt it a lot. Before I took my family for granted. I didn't intend to do so of course. Nobody intends to take their loved ones for granted.

Anore entered my room... jail cell. I smelled something funny and then... nothing


	3. Beautiful Dream

The funny thing Charles smelled was something that was meant to knock him out so he would appear dead. He couldn't move. He couldn't talk. He couldn't walk. He was just... dead. Well he was alive but nobody would have known it. It slowed down his heartbeat. He slept. He dreamed of his family.

In his dream Lucie came out to greet him. She, Little Lucie, Lucie's dad and Ms. Pross had just been on a boat ride. They'd spent the afternoon riding and having a good time. They didn't expect him back and they were trying to make Little Lucie be distracted to the fate of her dad. Lucie was looking out the window when she saw a carriage pull up. She went to greet the carriage and was delighted when she saw it was Charles. He was once again with his family. It was the nicest dream anyone could ever have. He loved his family more then anyone could ever imagine. To dream about them was the nicest thing possible. It was as if he had died and gone to heaven and his family was heaven.

Tomorrow he would see his little girl's smile. Tomorrow he would feel the arms he longed to feel around his waist. Tomorrow he would be back with his family. Tomorrow he would be in heaven. His family to him was heaven. He made himself a promise. He would not ever take his loved ones for granted again. They meant so much to him. When he woke up the next morning it was 13 hours later. He was on the carriage. He was riding to the junk yard or rather dropping the bodies off and he would be back with his family in no time. He was so excited.


End file.
